Felicidades, Potter
by Klaes13
Summary: Un día antes del cumpleaños de Harry, una desesperada Hermione vaga por el Callejón Diagon buscando un buen presente, pero se encuentra con una ayuda inesperada. Draco Malfoy ha vuelto de un viaje después de cuatro años, aparentemente cambiado, y su actitud deja a la castaña agradablemente confundida. (OneShot) (Dramione)


**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de J K. Rowling, una de mis autores davoritos; pero honestamente me defraudó, así que me inventé esta historia basada en su mundo y sus personajes, para darle un final que a mí me hubiera gustado._

* * *

El _Callejón Diagon_ estaba rebozando de gente aquella tarde, aunque en verano era de esperarse. Hermione Granger caminaba apresurada con sus botines negros de tacón, entre el mar de magos y brujas que entraban y salían de los locales, mientras se regañaba mentalmente por no hacer esa compra tiempo atrás. Solamente a ella se le ocurría comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Harry un día antes.

No es que lo hubiera planeado de esa manera, pero con la nueva ley aprobada por el _Ministerio_, sobre los derechos de los _elfos domésticos_, no había tenido mucho tiempo. Más de una vez estuvo en su oficina sin saber qué día era, hasta que la lechuza que le entregaba, todas las mañanas, su copia de _El Profeta _aparecía, justo como aquel día en que el encabezado le recordó que era treinta de Julio.

Harry nunca le reclamaría por no darle un regalo en su cumpleaños, tal vez se decepcionaría, pero no se molestaría, en cambio le diría que se preocupa por el horario tan apretado que estaba llevando en las últimas semanas. Pero Hermione sí estaría furiosa consigo misma, por olvidar sus prioridades.

La túnica ondeaba detrás de ella, al llevarla abierta, su incontrolable melena volaba libre y hacía tanto calor que incluso agradecía que su vestido color caramelo fuera ligero y fresco. Se detuvo en el lado Norte del callejón un momento, no tenía idea de dónde empezar, había una opción lógica, pero predecible, y la dejaría para el final, en caso de que no se le ocurriera nada mejor.

Como su primera parada entró en la _Librería_ _Flourish y Blotts_, tal vez ahí encontrara algo interesante para su amigo _auror_. Parecía que todos los que estaban dentro buscaban los ejemplares para sus clases en _Hogwarts_, familias iban y venían, algunos vestían capas de colores llamativos, otros con ropa _muggle_, sonrió al recordar sus tiempos en ese lugar comprando su lista de libros. Comenzó a recorrer los estantes, intentando descubrir un libro que le gustará a Harry, pero ninguno le convencía. Definitivamente esa no había sido su mejor idea. Aunque el moreno no rechazaba la lectura, no parecía un regalo apropiado para su cumpleaños. Ella comenzaba a creer que tal vez en _Instrumentos de Magia Wiseacre_ le iría mejor.

Cuando se disponía a salir, una familia de cinco se enredó en una plática muy amena con otra de unos cuatro integrantes. Hermione contempló la escena, imaginando que algún día ella se encontraría con las familias de sus dos mejores amigos, en ese mismo lugar en algunos años. Aquello parecía muy lejano, Harry había terminado con Ginevra cuando ella se fue a jugar _Quidditch_, y la cosa no acabó muy bien entre ellos. Ahora él y Ron, ocupaban todo su tiempo como _aurores_. Y en cuanto a ella, según palabras del propio Harry, básicamente vivía en su pequeña oficina en el _Ministerio_.

Tomó el primer libro que encontró para evitar mirar al grupo y sonrió al notar que era un volumen sobre leyes mágicas. Un hombre carraspeó a su espalda. La castaña se giró apenada, abrió la boca para disculparse, pero las palabras que salieron de su boca no fueron las que ella planeó.

— ¿Malfoy? — sorprendida dio un paso atrás para dejarle el camino libre, pero él simplemente se quedó quieto observándola.

Obviamente no eran los adolescentes que asistieron al Colegio juntos, pero entre ellos había años de discusiones, que no podían arreglarse con un simple '_hola_'.

— Hola, Granger — bueno, tal vez sí.

— Hola, Malfoy — ella estaba algo perdida en ese momento, recordaba a un chico…No, un chico no. Ella recordaba a un hurón arrogante, egoísta, racista, presuntuoso y ególatra. Y si bien, a simple vista aún se notaban algunos de esos rasgos, el hombre frente a ella no tenía nada de hurón, ni siquiera de chico. Su cabello estaba un poco despeinado, pero su traje negro estaba totalmente impecable, como todo lo demás en él. Hermione debía admitir que él tenía una presencia que imponía, tal vez sólo rivalizara con la de su padre, porque donde Lucius intimidaba, Draco envolvía con su encanto. Y es justo eso lo que descolocaba a la ex_ Gryffindor_. Si ese rubio se mordiera la lengua cada vez que fuera a decir una idiotez, tendría al mundo en la palma de su mano, pero entonces también sería suicidio por envenenamiento. Draco Malfoy era una de esas cosas que la naturaleza crea perfectas, pero los humanos arruinan.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! — Muy bien, eso ya era sospechoso. ¿Un Malfoy siendo amable con una _sangresucia_? ¿Sobre todo con _ella_? Pero no pudo decir nada porque él le estaba ofreciendo la mano. Ella respondió su saludo, aunque no sin desconfianza.

— Años, Malfoy — él estrechó su pequeña mano y sonrió. ¡Malfoy le estaba sonriendo! Ahí había _kneazle_ encerrado. Pero ella no pudo resistirse a devolverle el gesto. ¿Alguna vez lo había mirado sonreír de esa manera? No, nunca lo había visto sin la malicia que lo caracterizaba. Aquello era algo genuino y natural, con un leve brillo travieso en sus ojos plata. ¿Siempre fueron así de intensos? Bajó la mirada huyendo de sus orbes mercurio y notó que seguían tomados de la mano. Rápidamente se liberó y miró al libro que llevaba en su mano ¿Cuál era el título? ¿Por qué las letras se le escapaban como agua entre los dedos? ¿Es que él le había hecho algo? ¿O eran solamente sus nervios?

— Sí, es cierto. Estuve fuera del país y regrese hace unos meses — eso atrajo la atención de la castaña.

— ¿En serio? ¿En dónde estuviste? — En cuanto las palabras se escaparon, quiso golpearse a sí misma. ¿Qué le importaba eso? Su maldita curiosidad y su falta de vida social acabarían un día con ella.

— En Francia. Estaba estudiando — la sonrisa del blondo se amplió, luego levantó su mano y le mostró un libro. "_Enfermedades y dolencias mágicas frecuentes_". La cara de confusión de Hermione le provocó una risita al rubio —. Mi copia sufrió ayer un ataque, por unos cuantos crayones, a manos de un pequeño niño revoltoso de cinco años — dijo arrastrando las palabras, como cuando estaban en _Hogwarts_, y girando los ojos. Pero ella aún no entendía, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma diferente. Y la frase "_pequeño niño revoltoso_" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Junto con la palabra "_Francia_", uno de sus compañeros en el _Ministerio_ había estado mencionándola durante las últimas semanas, pero ella estaba muy ocupada como para preguntar o siquiera poner atención —.Soy _medimago_, Granger.

— Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? — Él quería tomarle el pelo. De eso se trataba todo. No había otra explicación.

— No. Estudié por cuatro años _Medicina_, también un curso de _Sanación y Cuidado de la Salud _— la sonrisa se borró del rostro del ex _Slytherin_, y la castaña, con la boca abierta de la impresión, se encontró deseando que regresara a sus labios —. _San Mungo_ tenía un puesto en la _segunda planta_ y cuando me lo ofrecieron, no dude en aceptar.

Él la miraba con una ceja arqueada, ese gesto sí que lo recordaba la joven, el cerebro de Hermione no podía procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿_Medimago_? ¿MALFOY? Cerró su boca, y lo felicitó intentando sonar contenta.

— ¡Eso es increíble! Me alegro por ti, Malfoy — los labios de ella se curvaron sin pensarlo y el gesto salió natural. En verdad estaba entusiasmada de que él llegara a ser un sanador. Todos se merecían una mejor vida después de la guerra. Incluso él —. Y… ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

— Realmente, todo depende de a quién se lo preguntes — Hermione no comprendió hasta que notó la picardía en su mirar, con sus ojos chocolate abiertos como platos sintió su cara arder al deducirlo, entornó los ojos con enfado, así que decidió darle la espalda y salir. Seguramente el grupo de platicadores ya había terminado —. ¡Espera, Granger! No debí decir eso — no era una disculpa, pero al menos lo admitió.

— Sí, no debiste — ella se cruzó de brazos, aún con el libro en la mano y lo encaró, pero se mantuvo a distancia.

— Bien. Trabajo con niños — respondió rápido entre dientes y rodando los ojos.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Tú? ¿Con niños? — Eso no se lo esperaba, y no podía creerlo — ¿Cómo vas a trabajar tú con niños, Malfoy?

— ¿Por qué te sorprende? — Obviamente eso era un punto sensible y Hermione se dio cuenta muy tarde — ¿Por qué fui un _mortí_…?

— ¡No! — Lo interrumpió — No es por eso, es que tú nunca has tenido paciencia, Malfoy. Ni siquiera a las criaturas. Por cierto, ¿no tuviste problemas por '_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_'? — Su mente la regañaba por seguir haciendo preguntas. ¿Qué es lo que esperaba? ¿Que él le contestara todo?

— No es una clase obligatoria, sólo se recomienda para estudiar los daños que pueden causar las criaturas mágicas nocivas. Y yo creo que eso lo aprendí bien — respondió muy pagado de sí mismo guiñándole un ojo.

— Ya, claro — no sé le ocurrió nada más que decir, así que se mordió el labio y lo miró a los ojos —. Bueno, fue un gusto en verte de nuevo, Malfoy. Espero se repita pronto — ella le tendió la mano, pero él se lo pensó un par de segundos antes de responderle. ¿Ahora que había hecho para molestarlo?

— ¿Qué haces hoy aquí? ¿Sólo saliste a comprar un libro? Porque no me sorprendería de ti — Ella le soltó la mano y recordó que estaba ahí por Harry, únicamente por eso pasó por alto la burla incluida en la mirada y voz de Malfoy.

— Vine de compras. Bueno, estoy buscando un presente para Harry — la castaña abrazó el libro, en un gesto defensivo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Buscas un regalo para Potter? Honestamente él no se ve de la clase de los que esperan libros en su cumpleaños — le arrebató el volumen de los brazos a la chica y sonrió al leer el título en voz alta —. "_Leyes y normas del matrimonio entre brujas y magos del mismo género"_. Esto no me lo esperaba.

— Espera… ¿Qué? ¡Ese libro lo tomé por error! — Si Harry se enteraba de eso la mataría, ya había suficientes chismes de él en el _Ministerio_ después de su rompimiento, no necesitaba más —. ¿Y cómo sabes que es su cumpleaños? — Preguntó en un intento de desviar el tema del libro.

— Claro, Granger, un _error_. Y es imposible no saber el día de cumpleaños de Potter, _El Profeta_ hará un especial sobre el acontecimiento — dejó el tomo sobre la mesa mientras hablaba con fastidio, pero luego la miró con curiosidad —. ¿Al menos tienes idea de qué es lo que quiere?

— No. Los últimos meses he estado hasta el tope de trabajo, no paso mucho tiempo con él — no era su plan confesarse con Draco Malfoy, pero el rubio había contestado casi todas sus preguntas, era lo menos que podía hacer —. Aunque si tengo una última opción, por si no encuentro nada que pueda gustarle.

— _Quidditch_. Eso es algo que Potter adora.

— Esa mi última opción —Agarró un libro al azar del estante y antes de que pudiera ver su nombre el blondo se lo arrebató.

— Este no, Granger — le dijo horrorizado y luego la arrastró a una esquina del local.

Tres intentos después, Hermione seguía sin regalo y sin saber el nombre de los libros que había tomado, cada vez que sostenía uno, Malfoy volaba, lo arrancaba de sus dedos para después negar en silencio y llevarla a otra parte de la librería. En un intento hibrido entre ayudarla y fastidiarla, la segunda terminó ganando. La castaña sacó un último libro y se lo estrelló en el pecho al ex _Slytherin_.

— ¡¿Qué tal este?! — le gritó furiosa, provocando que varias personas la voltearan a ver, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para el hombre que tenía enfrente.

Esperaba una explosión dramática o una escena de enojo e indignación… _algo_. Pero los ojos mercurio de Draco Malfoy se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas, y antes de que la joven pudiera preguntar la explosión llegó. Aunque no era la esperada. La piel pálida del rubio se convirtió en grana por la falta de aire, todos y cada uno de los compradores estaban atentos a lo que pasaba. Y era comprensible… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien miró a Draco carcajearse de esa manera? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! El día que la llamó _sangresucia_ por primera vez. Aquel no era un lindo recuerdo, y ese tampoco se estaba convirtiendo en uno bueno.

— Creo que este si le gustará a Potter — habló entre jadeos y se detuvo en un mueble para recuperarse. Cuando lo hizo le mostró a Hermione el título del volumen.

— ¡Oh, Merlín! — la castaña quería morir de vergüenza. De entre todos los libros tenía que tomar _ese _—. ¿No tienes nadie más a quién molestar, Malfoy?

— No, realmente hoy mi agenda está libre hasta la hora de cenar — la chica comenzaba a detestar esa sonrisa ladeada en sus labios —. Deberías llevar este, Granger.

Con un solo movimiento ella sacó el tomo de las manos del chico y lo aventó a la mesa más cercana. Sin prestarle atención se alejó de él y fue a parar a la sección infantil. Inmediatamente pensó en Teddy, y su corazón se estrujó. Harry no era el único al que había apartado, con su trabajo había abandonado a la mayoría de sus amistades y principalmente a su '_ahijado no oficial_'. Un cuento sobre dragones atrapó su mente y estiró la mano para sacarlo del exhibidor, pero nunca alcanzó su objetivo. El fuerte pecho de Malfoy se atravesó y estuvo a punto de tocarlo, afortunadamente se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él.

— Por mucho que le gusten los dragones, no creo que sea la lectura adecuada para tu amigo — obviamente intentaba no reírse, pero estaba haciendo un trabajo pésimo.

— No lo quiero para Harry — trató de rodear al rubio, pero si ella daba un paso él también lo hacía —. Déjame pasar. Quiero el libro para Teddy.

Y al parecer fueron las palabras mágicas que necesitaba, porque él se quedó estático y le permitió pasar. Pero su alegría se esfumó cuando el volvió a quitarle el libro de las manos.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! — Fue a por él, pero el rubio lo levantó en el aire donde ella no podía alcanzarlo — No me verás saltar por ese ejemplar, Malfoy. Puedo tomar otro.

— Edward ya tiene ese libro — apenas pudo entenderle, le habló entre dientes y muy rápido, pero estaba segura de que escuchó bien.

— ¿Tú cómo lo sabes? — no podía decidirse entre la sorpresa y el enojo, pero se las arregló para cruzarse de brazos y lucir bien ambas expresiones —. ¿Cómo sabes, incluso que su nombre es Edward? Harry es su padrino y lo olvida todo el tiempo — comentó intentando aligerar el tema. En el fondo sabía que era más que probable que el hombre no contestara.

— Es mi sobrino — para Draco eso explicaba todo, pero no para Hermione. Así que permaneció en silencio y esperó más información. Que llegó arrastrándose y con un par de ojos plata rodando de hastío —. Mi madre está recuperando su relación con Andrómeda, y por eso Edward pasa tiempo en casa. Sin contar que se ha convertido en mi paciente número uno en estos meses, y en el enemigo público de mis libros y pergaminos.

La mente de la castaña daba vueltas a lo dicho por él, pero no le encontraba sentido. ¿Malfoy siendo amable? Al parecer era posible. ¿Malfoy siendo _medimago_? Asimilado. ¿Draco Malfoy siendo tío de Teddy? Bilógicamente cierto, pero no podía crear una imagen de ambos juntos. Ella tenía meses sin ver al pequeño, y Malfoy dijo que había regresado _meses _atrás. Si Draco Lucius Malfoy Black podía ser amable (a su manera) con una nacida de _muggles_… todo era posible.

— ¿Estás seguro de que ya lo tiene? — le preguntó con algo de decepción en la voz. Quería compensar a su _ahijado_. Ahora tenía que buscar dos regalos.

— Sí. Se lo regalé hace tres semanas. Después de que Andrómeda lo llevara a _San Mungo_ por que se cayó de la escoba de Potter — dejó el libro en su lugar y sacó otro de un mago que cazaba zombis —. Este es nuevo, y no lo tiene. Estoy seguro de que le gustaría que lo llevaras.

Hermione asintió y lo tomó en silencio, sin importar que sonara egoísta, admitió para sí misma que no le gustaba que Malfoy supiera más de Teddy. Ella era su _casi_ madrina. Ella debería saber qué es lo que le gusta y lo que no al niño. Ella no sabía que había sido llevado a _San Mungo_, Harry nunca le dijo nada. ¿En qué clase de persona la convertía eso? Una no muy buena.

Draco caminó hacía la caja de pago, e inconscientemente Hermione lo siguió. No encontraría nada para Harry ahí. El rubio platicaba con la chica tras el mostrador, la leona le había mirado con anterioridad pero nunca habían platicado, de hecho la tipa resultaba muy cortante. Pudo ver como la pequeña rubia le lanzaba miradas nada sutiles para que ese alejara. El mensaje era claro "_Vete. Estoy ocupada_". Pero ella era mucho más educada que la teñida adolecente así que la ignoró. Cuando estaba por darle la espalda sintió que le quitaban el libro de los brazos.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — esa costumbre de arrebatarle los libros ya la estaba hartando. No podía existir cosa más molesta que eso. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a hacerlo?

— Cálmate — le susurró condescendiente. Un hombre que le diga _"Cálmate"_ a una chica furiosa, es como si le dijera "_Enójate más. ¡Arma un escándalo!_"—. Pagaré por esto. Espera un minuto.

No tuvo muy claro a quién se lo dijo, pero la castaña esperó de brazos cruzados ignorando olímpicamente a la joven frente a ella. Malfoy no le había dado la oportunidad de reclamar, aunque ella sabía que si le decía al platinado cuanto le molestaba con sus acciones simplemente lo alentaría a seguirlas haciendo. En eso aún se parecía al hurón que ella conocía.

— Este también — el blondo colocó un libro boca bajo sobre los otros dos y se pegó a Hermione, ella le miró extrañada, pero Draco tenía una sonrisa traviesa de oreja a oreja y eso la hizo pensar que no era buena idea preguntar qué tramaba.

Un jadeo sorprendido llamó la atención de la castaña. La chica rubia tenía el rostro tan rojo que ella pensó que tal vez se estuviera ahogando. Malfoy soltó una risita y depositó diez galeones en el mostrador.

— Es un regalo — explicó él. Hermione tenía curiosidad por saber de qué libro se trataba. Sintió el brazo de él sobre sus hombros e instintivamente quiso alejarse, pero el rubio le dio un apretón, que ella entendió por una señal —. Nosotros ya hemos practicado y memorizado cada una de sus páginas, pero sé que su amigo lo encontrará muy útil.

Quería esconderse en la cámara más profunda de _Gringotts_. Sabía de qué estaban hablando. Era el libro de _posiciones_ con dibujos en movimiento con el que golpeó a Draco. La rubia los miraba como si pudiera imaginárselos _practicando_ y Hermione quiso morir de vergüenza. ¡También ella podía imaginarse con Malfoy así! Salió casi corriendo del local, seguida de un hurón que se destornillaba de la risa.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! — la gente pasaba a su alrededor sin prestar atención a los gritos de la chica. Debían pensar que se trataba de una pelea de novios. Sólo pensar eso la alteraba más.

— Porque fue divertido — él le tendió una pequeña bolsa de papel con los libros dentro pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza —. ¡Oh, Salazar! ¡Vamos, Granger! No seas tan _insufrible_.

— Tal vez yo soy insufrible, pero tú eres un idiota — ella localizó un hueco entre las personas y se escabulló por ahí lo más rápido que pudo, pero con tantos magos y brujas era difícil. Miró por encima de su hombro y notó que el rubio estaba justo detrás de ella —. No puedo darle ese regalo a Harry. Sería cruel —anduvo con él siguiéndola de cerca, parecía que no se desharía de él tan fácil —. Ginevra se fue a jugar _Quidditch_ y no terminaron bien. No puedo llegar al cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo y darle ese libro sin parecer que me estoy burlando de él, Malfoy.

Él la adelantó sin problema y la detuvo con una mano en el hombro. Se miraba mortalmente serio, y eso despertó la curiosidad de Hermione.

— No tengo idea de cómo es la relación entre ustedes. Pero sé de primera mano que Potter ha estado viéndose con alguien estos últimos tres meses — Sorpresas y más sorpresas. ¿Por qué Harry no le contó? Tal vez porque no se habían visto más que unos pocos minutos en los pasillos del _Ministerio_ ¿Por qué le estaba creyendo a Malfoy, en primer lugar? Porque su rostro tan serio la obligaba a creerle. Esos ojos plata eran tan hermosos cuando no estaban tramando algo en su contra —. Y antes de qué me lo preguntes. No te diré quién es ella. Por algo tu amigo no ha querido decírtelo.

— Yo…

Frente a ella estaba el_ Emporio de la Lechuza_, su corazón se detuvo al ver una pequeña lechuza nívea aleteando dentro de una jaula en el aparador. Se mordió el labio olvidando la conversación y se preguntó si sería buena idea llevarle una como la que perdió, tal vez a Harry le parecería algo cruel e insensible, como si con una nueva pudiera remplazar a _Hedwig_, porque desde entonces él no había comprado una.

— Se parece a la de Potter — la voz ligeramente ronca de Malfoy la hizo saltar y él bajó su mano dando un cabezazo en dirección a la lechuza — ¿Piensas llevarla?

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

— Ya te dije, tengo la tarde libre — él miró al _Emporio_ y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios —. Me parece que sería un buen presente.

— Yo creo que sería algo imprudente — sin pensar ella caminó hasta quedar frente al animal enjaulado, y puso una mano sobre el cristal — Le traerá recuerdos muy amargos.

— Si él te conoce tan bien como presume, sabrá que lo hiciste con buenas intenciones.

Hermione sonrió antes de entrar al local y dejar al rubio parado en la calle. Estaba tan emocionada que no meditó en las palabras de él. ¿Cuándo había Malfoy escuchado a Harry presumir sobre ella?

Sólo tardó quince minutos en la tienda. Hizo su compra tan rápido como pudo, secretamente deseaba que Draco estuviera aún afuera.

— Te has tardado mucho — el rubio estaba recargado en la pared del local de al lado, con la bolsa de papel en una mano —. Estaba por irme.

— No sé por qué, pero no te creo — levantó la jaula y dejó que Malfoy echará un vistazo —. ¿No crees que es linda?

— En mi opinión, es un ave elegante — aquello hizo que los ojos de la castaña se entrecerraran y él rubio se rió por eso —. Bien, Granger, es linda.

— Ya lo sabía — maniobró con su bolso y la jaula, pero el _ex Slytherin_ la ayudó con la última para que no lidiara. — ¡Gracias! — Lo observó por unos segundos sonriendo, para luego caminar juntos por el callejón. En un silencio incómodo se abrieron paso por entre la gente. La mayoría los ignoraban, otros los miraban sonrientes, pero algunos pocos les lanzaban miradas escandalizadas. Una mirada al local junto a los _Instrumentos mágicos_ extendió una sonrisa en Hermione.

— Malfoy — le hizo un gesto y señaló la tienda —. Debo comprar algo.

— Soy un caballero, pero nunca dije que sería tu _carga bolsas_, Granger — y como pudo se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado mirando molesto a la castaña.

— Bien — ella alzó los hombros y tendió las manos para que le regresará sus cosas —. Pero tendrás que buscarte a alguien más a quien molestar hasta la hora de la cena.

— Te veré en _Florean Fortescue_ — el rubio resopló y dio un cabezazo en dirección a la tienda. Hermione tuvo que reprimir el impulso de darle un enorme abrazo antes de que él se diera la vuelta y comenzará a andar. Por un instante fue como si fueran amigos. Y luego lo observó confundida mientras él se alejaba. No comprendía por qué Malfoy era tan amable. Pero no se quejaba por ello.

Veinte minutos después la castaña entró a _Florean Fortescue_, el rubio estaba obviamente fastidiado recargado contra una pared, como si quisiera pasar inadvertido. Lo que, Hermione pensó era ridículo, un Malfoy hace todo lo posible por llamar la atención, no se esconde. Después de lo que pasó su familia no era bien vista, pero eso nunca pareció importarle al rubio cuando estaba en su último año en _Hogwarts_.

— Pensé que me dejarías olvidado aquí — le dijo arrastrando las palabras cuando se acercó a ella.

— Eso nunca. Tú tienes la lechuza, no puedo quedarme sin el regalo de Harry — ella rió señalando la jaula a los pies del hombre, pero indignado él se sentó en una de las sillas y la sonrisa de la castaña se ensanchó —. Te mereces un regalo por ayudarme hoy, Malfoy. Uno especial.

La duda cruzó los ojos mercurio, aunque su rostro se mantenía impasible. Hermione estuvo a punto de retractarse de lo que iba a hacer, pero una diminuta cosa peluda subió por su hombro antes de que tuviera la oportunidad.

— Esto es un mal chiste, Granger — le dijo ceñudo al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Un pequeño hurón blanco se acurrucó para dormir en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica, pero ella estaba que se doblaba de la risa.

— Muy malo. Pero deberías ver tu cara — Se paró frente al blondo para frenarlo y acarició al pequeño animal —. Es para mí… bueno, para Teddy. Tu regalo será un helado, Draco.

Los ojos sus intensos ojos plata la miraron por un tiempo que a ella le pareció casi eterno. Y deseo poder utilizar la _Legeremancia_ para saber en qué estaba pensando el _ex Principe de Slytherin_. ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera? ¿Había dicho algo que lo molestó? Pero su gesto no era de enfado. Más bien, se trataba de una mezcla entre seriedad y curiosidad, la conocía bien. Hermione solía ponerla a menudo.

Una sonrisa torcida y traviesa se dibujó en los bien formados labios de él antes de dejarse caer en la silla. Confundida la _ex Gryffindor _ lo siguió para sentarse a su lado.

— Creí haberte escuchado decir mi nombre, Granger — ladeó la cabeza y la miró, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven.

— Si, se me escapó. No volverá a pasar — se encogió de hombros en un intento de aligerar el ambiente. Malfoy no se comportaba como siempre, y eso le estaba liando. Por muy amable que pudiera llegar a ser el blondo, simplemente no podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado. ¿O sí? Tal vez no podría olvidarse de todo. Pero tenía que admitir que al menos el ojigris había probado que podría comportarse como un mago civilizado.

Rodando los ojos el rubio sonrió mirando al pequeño hurón que aún descansaba en el hombro de la castaña. — ¿Cómo llamarás a esa espantosa bola de pelos?

— Dejaré que Teddy decida, después de todo es para él.

La plática se detuvo un poco mientras disfrutaban sus helados, y Hermione fue consciente de las miradas escandalizadas que se ganaron. De reojo notó a Draco tensarse y supo que él también se dio cuenta de la manera en que los veían. No podía imaginar lo que debía pasar todos los días. Las miradas juiciosas de todos. Incluso las que Hermione le había dado. Sintió su cara arder de vergüenza. Ella había sido una de esas personas que juzgaban a Malfoy, y se sentía despreciable.

— ¿Qué tanto miras, Granger? — la voz de Draco le asustó y dejó caer su cuchara. No se había dado cuenta de que se estaba viéndolo fijamente.

El platinado soltó una pequeña risa burlona. No creía que pudiera sonrojarse más, pero podía figurarse salir vapor de su rostro. Ella carraspeó tomando su cubierto y pensó en hacerle una pregunta que lo distrajera de ver su cara en proceso de calcinarse.

— ¿Por qué escogiste _medimago_? Nunca lo imaginé como algo que tú harías. Siempre pensé en ti como parte del _Wizegamont_. Tal vez un _auror_. Incluso llegué a creer que algún día darías clases en _Hogwarts_ — habló rápido jugando con sus resto del postre sin mirarlo directamente.

— Todo el mundo me ve como un _segundo Lucius Malfoy_ — murmuró entre dientes.

— Pero… Sí, eres un _segundo Lucius Malfoy_ — Hermione apoyó sus codos en la mesa y, juntando sus manos, descansó su barbilla en ellas —. Es tu segundo nombre.

— Visto de esa manera, sí. Pero no busco ser idéntico a él.

— Hablamos de personalidades ¿cierto? — la castaña alzó una ceja riendo al tiempo volvía a jugar con los restos de su helado — Porque físicamente tienes mucho de él.

— Sí, Granger. A eso me refiero — una sonrisa genuina apareció en los labios de Draco y Hermione se sintió satisfecha al pensar que ella fue quién la puso ahí —. Todos esperaban eso de mí, así que justo por eso no lo hice.

— Un Malfoy rebelde. Suena bien — Hermione sacudió su cabeza divertida. Si llegaba a contarle a alguien lo que había pasado ese día, seguro la mandaban a _San Mungo_. — Pero aún no me has contestado. ¿Por qué _medimago_? Pudiste escoger entre tantas otras cosas.

— Fueron los _medimagos_ quienes salvaron a mi madre — comentó con calma mirando su cuchara en la mesa, pero Hermione pudo darse cuenta de que la mente del rubio estaba lejos, recordando cosas no muy agradables — Después de la guerra nadie quería relacionarse con mi familia. Incluso cuando mi madre enfermó nadie quería atenderle. La única bruja que accedió es una nacida de muggles. Así que si ella pudo dejar de lado que fuimos parte de los _mortífagos_ que apoyaron Voldemort, yo podía olvidarme de todas las estupideces que me enseñaron sobre la pureza de la sangre — el blondo se encogió de hombros y miró distraído a la gente que pasaba frente a la heladería.

— Eso es increíble, Malfoy — la _ex Gryffindor _estaba realmente emocionada por saber lo que había pasado con el _ex Príncipe _— Me alegra saber que ya no tienes esos prejuicios.

Draco solamente alzó un hombro, restándole importancia, y a ese gesto le siguieron minutos de un embarazoso silencio. Los ojos chocolate vagaron por todas direcciones, y entretuvo sus manos nerviosas acariciando al suave hurón para Teddy. Su mente estaba deliberando sobre levantarse de su asiento y despedirse, cuando un suspiro cansado la sorprendió.

— Supe que trabajas con Nott y que te llevas muy bien con Zabini — Hermione no tenía idea de a qué venía ese comentario. Podría tratarse de una simple plática o del origen de toda esa amabilidad. ¿Todo eso se trataba de Theo y Blaise? Sin saber qué decir asintió con la cabeza mirándolo curiosa —. También supe que a Potter y a Weasley no les agradó la idea.

Hermione rodó los ojos recordando lo que sucedió con su par de amigos, y un débil gruñido se le escapó — Creo que decir que no les agradó es poco. Ronald y yo peleábamos constantemente hasta que terminamos, luego dejó de hablarme por más de un año. Aunque a Harry le duró poco el enojo. Nunca he podido mantenerme molesta mucho tiempo con él… — sonrió traviesa mirando al rubio y ladeó la cabeza — Pero creo que ahora haré una excepción. No puedo creer que no me haya dicho que sale con alguien.

— No es como si estuvieran "saliendo" en verdad, yo diría que es más como "verse a escondidas con ella" — el interés de la castaña se disparó cuando escuchó el tono molesto en la manera de hablar del blondo.

— Debe ser alguien a quien conozco, de lo contrario Harry ya me lo habría dicho. Pero también debes conocerle tú… — el cerebro de Hermione comenzó trabajar mientras divagaba — Y ya que tú estabas fuera, podría ser de _San Mungo_, pero yo no tengo amistades ahí, así que debe ser alguien del Colegio. Descartaré a todas las _Hufflepuff_. Dudo que te moleste que salga con alguna _Gryffindor_ o _Ravenclaw_, tú sólo tratabas con serpientes… — ese pensamiento fue como un golpe para ella — ¡Harry está saliendo con una _Slytherin_!

— En primera, ya no estamos en _Hogwarts_, así que es una _ex Slytherin_. En segunda ¿Qué tiene de malo? — Draco se estiró de nuevo cerrando los ojos y dejó sus manos detrás de la nuca, en un gesto totalmente despreocupado — Y en tercera, nunca dije que me molestara.

— No necesitas decirlo, Malfoy — la mente de la chica daba vueltas a los nombres de las compañeras de Draco, pero aún no podía creerlo —. Parkinson fue tu novia, sería normal si te molestará que salga con Harry. Pero no es ella — un ojo plata la miró atento mientras Draco sonreía —. La pequeña Greengrass fue tu prometida. Pero tampoco es ella. Y a menos que mi mejor amigo esté saliendo con Milicent Bullstrod, y tú hayas tenido algo que ver con ella… — el rubio estalló en carcajadas al escuchar sus conjeturas —. Eso supuse. No es Milicent. Si no Daphne Greengrass.

El platinado dejó de reír instantáneamente y la miró serio. Bien. Hermione hizo memoria y juntó los fragmentos que había recogido de las pláticas de Zabini y Nott. Daphne había regresado semanas atrás de un viaje a Francia. Hermione apoyó su mejilla en su mano y observó al rubio con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entornados, aunque la verdad estaba molesta con Harry.

— Harry James Potter no sale con ninguna de tus ex .Está 'viéndose a escondidas' con la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass. ¿Es tu actual novia? — esperaba que Malfoy le gritara que se callará, que le exigiera no repetir esas palabras. Pero él sólo rodó sus hipnóticos ojos mercurio y soltó un bufido.

— Es increíble que tengas ese conocimiento sobre algunas de las chicas con las que salí, pero Potter no se ve con mis ex. Y aunque es divertido verte enojada con él, debo defender a Daphne ya que no es mi novia, no realmente. Todo es una pantalla — él jugó molesto con la pequeña cuchara entre sus dedos —. Potter puede ir detrás de mi amiga, sin que lo juzguen por salir con una _ex Slytherin_, y yo puedo vivir sin mi madre intentando conseguirme citas — a pesar de que él trató de decirlo con ligereza, Hermione alcanzó a percibir un gruñido bajo en sus palabras.

La castaña estaba sin habla. ¿Qué podría decir ella? Si momentos antes ella estaba escandalizada por la idea. No había nada que pudiera decir sin sonar hipócrita.

— Ahora que sé que tienes toda esa información sobre mi patética "vida romántica" — acusó a la chica arrastrando las últimas palabras con un gesto entre malvado y divertido —. Creo que es justo que ahora yo sepa de la tuya.

— Sí, es justo. Pues… — Hermione cerró los ojos y tomó aire antes de comenzar a hablar — No hay mucho que decir. Ya te dije que terminé con Ronald, cuando entré a trabajar al _Ministerio _con Nott y Zabini. Dejó de hablarme, y todavía ahora no podemos estar en la misma habitación sin que resulte incómodo. Y hace unos meses, salía con un amigo de Harry, es _auror_, se llama Kieran Ashwood. Pero salió a una misión "_súper ultra mega secreta de auror todo macho y poderoso_" — sin darse cuenta ella rodó los ojos haciendo una mueca de fastidio —. Y ahora estoy en una relación muy seria con _Croockshanks_ — él la miraba algo perdido y Hermione no pudo aguantar la risa —. Mi gato, Malfoy.

— Ya lo recuerdo. Ese horrible y feo gato con la cara aplastada.

— Yo lo encuentro adorable — la leona murmuró molesta cruzándose de brazos.

— Por supuesto, Granger — Draco revisó su reloj de bolsillo y soltó un suspiro resignado — Debo irme, mi madre dará una cena para una asociación de _no-sé-qué_ esta noche y prometí acompañarle — miró a Hermione sentada a su lado y señaló las cosas en el suelo — ¿Podrás con todo eso?

— Sí, pero es muy amable de tu parte preguntarlo, Malfoy.

Antes de despedirse Draco la miró detenidamente y luego una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno se dibujó en su rostro — ¿Granger, puedo pedirte un favor?

— Eeemm… sí — no estaba muy convencida, pero Malfoy se había comportado ese día. Se lo merecía.

— Entrégale a Potter el libro de mi parte — tomó la mano de la chica y dejó una nota en ella —. Estoy seguro que mi amiga agradecerá el regalo.

La castaña miró el pedazo de pergamino sin doblar y leyó las palabras que Draco escribió con su fina caligrafía:

_« ¡Felicidades, Potter! _

_Úsalo sabiamente._

_D.M. »_

Con una carcajada Hermione guardó el pedacito de pergamino y se mordió el labio — Malfoy ¿Por qué no se lo entregas tú? Mañana le haremos una fiesta en mi departamento.

— Lo sé. Nott me invitó — lo pensó un momento y luego asintió lentamente — Tal vez mañana te vea, incluso puedo llevar a mi 'novia'. Sería divertido ver la cara que ponga por el regalo de Potter.

— Tienes una mente perversa, Malfoy — Hermione sabía que no debía alentar a Malfoy, pero la idea sonaba divertida. No le haría daño a nadie, ¿cierto?

— Eso también lo sé, Granger, ya me lo han dicho. Te veo mañana… — el rubio pareció dudar un momento, pero después de un par de segundos se inclinó a besar la mejilla de la castaña para después darse la vuelta y salir del lugar.

La mente de Hermione no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder. ¡Draco Malfoy le dio un beso en la mejilla! Seguramente estaba soñando, en cualquier momento despertaría en su cama y recordaría que debía comprar el regalo de Harry.

Esperó un poco, mirando hacia donde se había ido Draco y se pellizcó el brazo.

Nada… A parte un pequeño cardenal en su piel.

Con una sonrisa tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a ir directamente a su departamento. Tenía que organizar una fiesta para el día siguiente. Una fiesta en la que esperaba compensar a su mejor amigo, y de paso ver al _ex Príncipe de Slytherin._


End file.
